Vacation Arc
by JapaneseLuver
Summary: This is AU. YAOI inside. In an alternate world, the PMK characters live in an apartment owned by Kondo Isama... what happens when, one by one, each of them wind up going on vacations and finding love while there?
1. Our Vacation Hijikata x Soji

Our Vacation

Rating: T (PG-13)

Pairing: Toshizo Hijikata x Okita Soji

Warnings: Their ages do not go with the series since I really don't know everyone's age XD

A/N: AU since it was for a competition

* * *

It was a beautiful day out and the weatherman was calling for it to be sunny all week, which had 19 year old Okita Soji wondering something… What did Hijikata, Soji's quiet and somewhat demonic next door neighbor, do on weeks like this? He always seemed to be cooped up in his apartment.

Getting another of his 'marvelous' ideas, or as Soji's other neighbors' called 'crazy', the young man clapped his hands together happily. He set down his cleaning rag and went to the shower to get washed up… about to confront Hijikata about going on a vacation.

_Oh… Just he and I, it'll be romantic!_ Soji thought as he ran a cold shower like he usually did.

(-)

_Knock Knock… Knock knock knock…**Knock knock knock knock knock knock!**_

Soji sighed in disappointment. Hijikata wasn't answering his door, but the man knew the elder was home or else he wouldn't be able to see the light coming from the lamps under the door. It was obvious Hijikata was busy or maybe asleep? Soji blinked, pursing his lips. _As far as I know, Hijikata-san works a week on and a week off…._ He thought, remembering the man mentioned it one time, but as far as what kind of job the man had, Soji drew a blank. That was still a mystery, not that Soji cared…. _Well… I do! But, he hasn't tried talking about it and I don't want to offend him…_ Soji glanced at his watch curiously, thinking the man was still asleep… but it read 12:35 pm, so Soji doubted it since the other made sure to be up at the crack of dawn.

"Hm…" Soji rubbed his chin with his pointer finger and thumb, thinking about how to get Hijikata to answer his door. He could threaten to break it down? It had worked when Soji's apartment was almost soaked after one of the pipes in his kitchen broke, but the 19 year old doubted it would work this time. He snapped his fingers after figuring out something to do….

_Causing a commotion always gets to Hijikata-san!_ He thought, giggling sweetly, child-like… except there was a certain mischievous tone to it.

"Hijikata-san!!! Hijikata-saaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!!!!!" Soji sang knocking on the door as well. Soji nearly jumped for joy as he heard footsteps, but crashed to the floor in disappointed to find it was just Tetsunosuke and Tatsunosuke Ichimura, the two brothers who lived on the other side of Hijikata.

"What's the big idea, Okita-san?" Tetsu inquired curiously, obviously just woken up by Tatsu no doubt. The young 15 year old looked up at Soji with half-lidded eyes, wondering why he was making such a racket.

"Honestly, Okita-san, what's wrong?" Tatsu questioned, tired from his morning chores and was probably resting after getting Tetsu up. Soji laughed sheepishly, standing and scratching the back of his head trying to find the words to explain what he was doing.

"I… Uh…" He juggled the idea of explaining what he had planned or telling the two a complete lie. But as it seemed, lying was against every fiber of Soji's being, so he had to tell them. "Well, I had the marvelous idea of inviting Hijikata-san to a week long festival in Tokyo… but it seems he's ignoring me." He frowned, pouting almost.

Tatsunosuke smiled and shook his head. He and Tetsu chuckled softly, the idea was a bit ridiculous, after all… no one ever saw Hijikata do _**anything **_fun. Soji's lips puckered in a irritated manner, not liking the fact the two were laughing and he didn't even know which they were laughing at: the fact the 19 year old would ask the 27 year old man on a date or that they knew something he didn't? Soji's eyebrow twitched and he huffed softly.

"What!" He asked in full chibi mode, determined to get an answer for the 18 and 15 year old brothers. Tatsu waved a hand in defense and stopped laughing almost instantly, popping Tetsu on the head who was still laughing, but stopped as well to mumbled a disgruntled 'ow'.

"Its just… we don't see Hijikata doing something fun like that." Tetsu smiled happily, crossing his arms behind his head. Soji's lips form a perfect 'o' as realization hit him, which made him feel all the more guilty for getting upset with the brothers. He had to admit they were right. Hijikata just wasn't the pleasant kind of person. Not only was his temper short, but he hardly spoke and for some reason, every time Soji went near some of Hijikata's handwritten books, the man nearly had a stroke and shooed him away. Its not like Soji would read them… oookay, so maybe he would if he ever got a moment alone with them, but you'd think after knowing each other for 10 years, the man wouldn't care whether Soji read his writing or not.

_Guess its not like that…_ Soji thought with disappointment. He gave a small sigh. "Well, I suppose I should get someone el-" The door to Hijikata's room flew open. He looked very disgruntled and Soji knew instantly that his best friend needed a vacation.

"What is it, Soji? Can I help you?" He questioned, his eyes closed, which Soji assumed was in annoyance. Tatsu and Tetsu inched into their room, shutting the door quietly. They knew that the man was ready to yell or hit something… and they didn't want it to be them. Soji looked at the brothers' door in surprise. They'd left him all alone with an irritated Hijikata.

"Hijikata-san, let's go on a vacation. There's going to be a week long festival in Tokyo!" The young man cheered happily, daring to throw his arms around the man. On instinct, Hijikata wrapped his arms around Soji's abdomen to support the man's weight. Many of the apartments tenants have already figured out that Soji is the only one allowed to touch Hijikata in an intimate way.

"What this nonsense you're talking. I'm busy today Soji…" Hijikata responded, not wanting to believe it himself. Who knew the 19 year old was brave enough to ask Hijikata since everyone else was terrified of him?

"But… Hijikata-saaaaan." He whimpered, whispering into the man's ear. "Please??"

Hijikata gave a surrendering sigh and couldn't help but smile softly as Soji giggled victoriously.

(-)

"Wow, Hijikata-san, look at all the beautiful flowers!" Soji called excitedly, leaning over several bouquets of beautiful roses and lilies arranged in different ways. Soji had heard flowers like these were beautiful, but since he'd lived a sheltered life, he never got to see any until now. Hijikata smiled down at the younger, glad he could make the other so happy… Even Hijikata had to admit that he was having fun. The two had been at this festival for three or four days already, Hijikata couldn't remember which since he had lost train of thought while having… _**fun**_.

"Soji, the day's about come to an end… would you like to go to the inn and wait for the fireworks?" He asked looking at Soji chew on a sweet cinnamon cookie. Hijikata shook his head, oh how the 19 year old loved sugar. But he'd better careful eating so much… he may get sick. Soji looked at the half eaten cookie thoughtfully before smiling.

"Yes, we probably should. Hijikata-san, can we sit on the roof?" He asked, offering Hijikata a bite of his cookie. Hijikata hesitantly took a small bite of the sugary food, not rejecting it in fear of hurting Soji's feelings, but Hijikata never really cared much for sweets. Soji giggled and finished off the cookie before slipping his hand into Hijikata's, leading the man in the direction of the inn.

"Maybe. Let's get there first." Hijikata replied to Soji's earlier question.

(-)

"Hijikata-san…" Soji began, looking at the man as he sat back on the palms of his hands, legs outstretched across the roof of the inn. Hijikata looked over at Soji with a curious look, wondering what was wrong. "Have… you ever loved someone?" Soji asked, a light blush staining his cheeks. Hijikata blinked once, then again as the question registered in his mind.

"Yes Soji… I have and I do." He replied, causing a look of sadness to come over Soji's face. _So he already has someone then… I shouldn't have asked._ Soji thought as he laid back on the tiles of the roof and looked at his hands. Hijikata looked at Soji concerned, wondering why he was saddened by this fact.

_I… thought I was being too obvious…_ Hijikata thought, sighing deeply. _I guess not… That's the last time I take advice from Todo Heisuke… some love expert he is._ Hijikata thought in disdain for one of the other tenants who is a self-proclaimed love expert… someone Hijikata took stupid advice from and actually listened!

Soji didn't cheer up as the fireworks started like Hijikata had hoped. He knew the younger wouldn't be able to smile like he had before until he knew the truth… but, what Hijikata didn't understand was, why did Soji want to know if he was in love with someone? Did it really matter…?

"Soji…" Hijikata whispered, laying on his side facing the younger man. Soji turned his head toward Hijikata, sadness still swimming in his deep blue-gray eyes. Hijikata saw the look and frowned guiltily. He should have said this all sooner… 7 years ago to be exact. He had loved the other since the day he'd turned 12.

He reached out and caressed Soji's cheek softly, gasping inwardly as Soji placed his hand over Hijikata's. He smiled softly, letting his thumb move slowly against Soji's cheek. _This time… I'll be the one to hold him…_ Hijikata thought as he slowly pulled Soji to him, stroking his hair with soothing hands.

"Hijikata-san…?" Soji whimpered questioningly.

"Soji, don't you see yet?" Hijikata closed his eyes and kissed Soji on the forehead. "Its you."

"M-Me, Hijikata-san?" The younger asked, pulling away to look up at the one he loved.

"You, Soji," Hijikata smiled in confirmation, "I love you."

Hearing a delighted gasp from Soji, Hijikata watched as the 19 year old began crying. "Oh Hijikata-san!" He cried, hugging the elder. The man chuckled softly and hugged the younger tightly, letting him know that he was real and this wasn't a dream. Hijikata shook his head realizing something then.

"Why don't you call me something different…?" He questioned, pulling away to look at the other. He hated the fact that Soji felt obligated to call him '-san' all the time. Yes, he was older than Soji… but they've known each other for 10 years.

Soji thought for a moment before smiling softly. "Okay, Hijikata-kun." A deep blush spread over Okita's cheeks as he said is new nickname for Hijikata. The man smiled and leaned down, placing a soft kiss on Soji's pale lips. He pulled away a few seconds later, startled he'd done that.

"Hijikata-kun…?" Soji questioned. Hijikata smiled, shaking his head before moving in and kissing Soji's soft lips once more. However, the kiss was broken after a few minutes when an especially large firework went into the sky with a loud whistle then an even louder BOOM. Both men stared at the bright purple, pink and red swirling in the sky.

"Its so beautiful, Hijikata-kun!" He laughed happily, laying his head on Hijikata's chest. Peering down at the younger one, Hijikata smirked and nodded.

"Very beautiful…" He caressed Soji's cheek softly. _My Soji._

The rest of the week passed by too quick for the couple as they enjoyed the sites with a new insight to everything. They both found something out that they never thought they would.

(-)

"And that's what Hijikata-kun and I did this week!" Soji cheered happily sitting in front of his friends. Everyone smiled, happy that the two finally got together, it was about time.

"Do you know that Hijikata-san asked for my advice in love?" Heisuke grinned, proud of himself. A loud thwack sounded and Heisuke fell out of his chair, holding his head.

"Yeah and I didn't follow it either." Hijikata growled, picking up his shoe and slipping it back on before stepping over Heisuke. Hijikata sat next to Soji, prompting the other to lay his head on the man's shoulder happily. The two looked into each other's eyes and smiled.

"B-But why nooooooot?!" Todo cried, crawling back into his chair and looking at Hijikata with pouty eyes that, unfortunately for Todo, only worked with Soji. Everyone paused what they were doing to stare at him, then burst out laughing. "That's mean, you guys!" He yelled once more, but he began laughing soon enough. After all, it _was_ funny.

**_Owari_**

* * *

Oooookay that could have come out a lot better ( So, tell me HijiOki fans, was it to your liking??? PLEASE R&R OR I SHALL SICK A DEMONIC SOJI ON YOU! 


	2. A Ski Trip! Yoshida x Suzu

A Ski Trip?!

Rating: T (PG-13)

Pairing: Yoshida x Suzu

Warning: AU, MENTIONS OF SEX! Oh and shota D sad attempts of humor on my part… and sad attempts at romance on Yoshida's part big grin: D

Yoshida: Liar.

Me: Alright… still on my part, but you stil should try to be a bit more romantic… . runs and hides

Yoshida: Great… fine, I'll do the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: JL does not own Peacemaker Kurogane, we are mere puppets she is using against our free will and twisting so we- knocked out by me

Me: ahem I do not own Peacemaker Kurogane, I'm borrowing the characters to play with them wink wink nudge nudge and make them play with each other XD

(-)

Why did days like this exist, everyone began to wonder. After all, it was too hot to breathe outside, making everyone stay inside… which in the case of Hijikata and Yoshida's rivalry, was not good for everyone's health…

**Especially **today.

"Go away." Yoshida muttered to one of the other tenants, Suzu Kitamura, a young silver haired orphan who hung around Yoshida all the time. Yoshida was keeping score of his wins and loses against Hijikata and so far, he was losing by a landfall. Which pissed him off.

"Its too hot to get on Hijikata's nerves today…" Yoshida murmured to himself, sitting back in the chair he was sitting in. Everyone had decided to sit in the huge lounge inside the apartment building made for the tenants to entertain themselves.

"Yoshida-sensei…" Suzu murmured trying to get the older man to listen to him. Yoshida had been taking care of Suzu for the past 2 years since he felt responsible for the young silver headed boy.

"Didn't I tell you to leave me alone?" Yoshida asked, casting a weary gaze at the 15 year old. Suzu nodded dejectedly, about to turn and leave, but Yoshida reached out and held the boy in place with a hand on his shoulder. "What is it Suzu?" He sighed, not wanting the other to get the wrong idea, he was still annoyed after all… but somehow couldn't stay mad at the 15 year old.

Suzu smiled slowly, glad the other wasn't being in his usual 'leave-me-the-hell-alone-and-no-one-gets-hurt' mood, "I wanted to know… if you'd like to go on a trip with me. School's going on it soon, and its already paid for…"

Yoshida weighed his options: he could go with the boy, stay here and die of a heat stroke since the weatherman was calling for more heat waves, or still stay here and piss Hijikata off…. Which would be even more fun now that he and Soji had gotten together…

"When is it?" He asked, looking at Suzu. Suzu thought, looking at his fingers, counting something off on them.

"In two days." Yoshida considered his options again and frowned. He'd go, he wasn't going to stay here and deal with the heat, no matter how much he wanted to tease Hijikata. He'd spare him… for now.

(-)

"Suzu!" Yoshida yelled up to his room where Suzu was still at gathering his things together. Yoshida had been prepared and packed for the week long trip two days ago, but Suzu had insisted that he didn't have much to pack and he'd do it just before the trip was set to start a.k.a. today. But it seems the silver head was wrong and even had poor Tetsu helping him at 6:30 am in the morning, so Yoshida knew the orange-haired boy wasn't doing much to help Suzu.

This prompted Yoshida to start up the stairs to help Suzu pack until he saw the familiar silver haired boy appear at the landing on the stairs, bags in hand and very tired Tetsu standing next to him. Yoshida couldn't help but smirk.

"O-kay Suzu-chan… bye…" Tetsu yawned several times, bidding the two goodbye before dragging himself back up the stairs, presumably going back to bed until Tatsu woke him up at 12:30 pm.

"Let's go." Yoshida said, walking off with his bags, letting Suzu follow him. They'd have to go and meet the school buses at the school in 30 minutes… Yoshida just hoped the kids weren't noisy… for their sake.

(-)

After 7 hours on a noisy school bus with kids throwing things at the parents and guardians that came, around 30 stops for kids to go to the bathroom and get something to eat since most forgot to, they finally arrived.

"A ski trip?!" Yoshida whispered to Suzu as they got their bags from the bus driver and started off in the direction of the ski lodge they'd be staying at. Suzu looked down and frowned lightly.

"Yoshida-sensei… you don't have to stay…" He said, trying to hide the pain in his voice, not wanting to let the other know he was about to cry. Yoshida sighed and looked away, walking in the direction of the lodge still.

"I'm not angry… it's a nice change from the heat back home, I just wished you had told me." He replied. Suzu looked at him, a small hopeful smile on his face.

"Well, I did, but you weren't listening." He replied, giggling softly. Yoshida gave dry laugh, not at all amused. He hadn't packed anything warm, but he didn't get cold very easily, so it shouldn't matter.

Oh how wrong he was….

(-)

"Yoshida-sensei?" Suzu asked, watching in surprise as his usually stoic guardian began to shiver. Yoshida cast a death glare at Suzu, blaming the young boy for his current problem… he was freezing! Suzu frowned worriedly and he waded through the snow and walked up to the black haired man.

"Get away…" He growled menacingly. He pointed an accusing finger at the young silver haired boy. Suzu backed away from the angry man. "Its your fault I'm cold…"

"Yoshida-sensei… let's go back to the lodge." He said simply, unafraid of the elder. It was time they went in anyway, they'd been outside in snow since they'd arrived, and it would be getting dark soon so he led a shivering Yoshida back to the lodge. Yoshida sat in front of the fire in the room he shared with Suzu. He sighed and watched the younger get only one of the beds ready for the night.

"What are you doing, Suzu?" he asked in annoyance. Suzu cast a smile at the man.

"You need body warmth tonight or else you'll catch cold…." He replied. Yoshida nodded in agreement, not noticing the blush on Suzu's cheeks.

(-)

"Good night, Suzu, come to bed when you're done." Yoshida called to the 15 year old who was sitting in front of the fire still drinking his hot chocolate. Suzu made a grunt of recognition, notifying the other that he'd heard him.

After finishing the warm drink, Suzu stood and looked at Yoshida sleeping. He never seemed very cruel and sarcastic when he was asleep. Suzu sighed in disappointment. He had a plan to get Yoshida to love him, but he was too tired to do it tonight…

So instead, he slipped into bed next to the man that took care of him and shyly wrapped his arms around Yoshida. The boy watched Yoshida's black hair glisten in the fire's glow. Soon afterwards, Suzu fell asleep, dreaming of the man he was curled up against.

(-)

"Come on, Yoshida-sensei!" Suzu called cheerfully to Yoshida who was looking down at him from the top of the mountain of snow. They were out skiing, and Yoshida hated it. The white, bitter ice all over him didn't suit his fancy. Needless to say, he was annoyed.

"I hate snow…" Yoshida said before pushing away from where he was with the ski poles that he had rented from the lodge. Unfortunately, he had refused lessons and instead went with his instinct.. .which right about now was telling him that he was stupid to have refused the lessons as he tumbled through the snow, not gliding gracefully like Suzu had.

Suzu gasped and ran to Yoshida who sat up and glared at the snow. It was now his mortal enemy. He thought about throwing the ski poles at the snow, or maybe even the skis, but knew he would have to pay for the damages so he thought of other ways to get back at the freezing white stuff. Suzu couldn't help but laugh at his guardian's situation before receiving a glare himself, forcing him to stop giggling and help the black haired male out of the snow.

"Want to try snow-" Suzu began, but was cut off Yoshida who yelled a simple "No!" before explaining.

"If it has anything to do with this wretched white fluff on the ground, then no. Let's find something constructive inside to do…" He growled, walking off with his skis and ski poles in hands, grumbling all the way. Suzu laughed lightly and carried both his skis and poles back too. He didn't want to be alone after all, since all of the other students were at the other side of the mountain.

(-)

"I blame you for this…" Yoshida growled from under the covers in his and Suzu's room. He poked his head out to look at the silver haired boy, who look like a deer caught in headlights. "I'm sick and freezing cold now… how many more days do we have to torture me through?"

Suzu couldn't help but chuckled at his master's tone, he almost sounded whiny, but of course the man wouldn't ever admit it since apparently, men didn't whine. "Its only the third day, Yoshida-sensei." Suzu placed a warm rag over the man's forehead, idly tracing the man's jaw. Yoshida pulled away from the gesture of affection from the younger male.

"What the hell are you doing?" He asked, looking at the hand that 'dared' to touch his face. Suzu jumped, realizing he had spaced out and done something stupid.

"Um… nothing, honestly." Suzu replied nervously. He hoped the other wasn't seriously mad or else he wouldn't be able to try what he wanted to. Yoshida nodded and turned in his bed to face the opposite direction. Suzu saw this as his chance.

While the man was turned away, Suzu slipped off all of his clothing, shivering at the cold and biting his lip, hoping the other wouldn't get angry as he slid into bed next to the other, waiting for his reaction. He almost got back up to put his clothes back on until Yoshida turned to pull the younger to him. Yoshida's eyes snapped open as he felt the boy's bareback. Suzu tensed up, looking up to see the man's reaction.

"Suzu…?" he questioned, pulling away a little to look at the boy. Suzu shivered, cold and close to tears… _He doesn't like it…_ "Suzu… what are you doing?" Yoshida asked, his voice indifferent. Suzu's bottom lip quivered, a sure sign that he was about to cry.

"I'm sorry Yoshida-sen-" Suzu was cut off from his rambling as Yoshida kissed the boy's lips softly. Suzu's eyes widened in disbelief, but began to kiss the other back. After pulling away, Suzu looked at Yoshida with confused eyes.

"Just for tonight…" The man said, closing his eyes, but pulling the younger closer to him. Suzu mentally cheered. Yoshida did love him, he was just too stubborn to admit it.

Over the next few nights, Suzu joined Yoshida like before; completely naked. But Yoshida still had the same reaction, saying the same thing every night, "Just for tonight." Only each night, the reactions went further and further, from cool fingers gliding along dark skin as warm hands touched every part of the pale older man they could reach to heated kisses and passionate cries of pain and pleasure from both men in the dead of night.

Suzu was saddened when the trip was over. He knew that after all those nights of keeping Yoshida warm were soon to be over… All the way back neither of them spoke to one another… It was even like that when they went home.

Everyone asked how it went, but neither gave great detail, just simple sentences like, "it was fun" or "it was bitter and cold.. Now stop asking." But neither mentioned the nights they shared and soon Suzu nearly had forgotten how kind hearted the older man could be. Until one night, Suzu had a terrible nightmare.

He ran into Yoshida's room with nothing but his pants on, tapping the man awake. Yoshida groaned and turned to face the distressed boy.

"What is it, Suzu?" He asked, rubbing sleep from his eyes as he watched the other. Suzu looked down and sniffled.

"Can I share a bed with you tonight?" he asked. Yoshida couldn't stop a small smile from forming as he lifted up his comforter, allowing the other to slip in next to him. Suzu jumped in surprise as he felt Yoshida's fingers slip under the hem of his pants. Suzu looked up at him in confusion.

"Just for tonight, Suzu…" Yoshida whispered as Suzu smiled happily. The white haired boy had always wondered why the other always said "Just for tonight" when he allowed Suzu into his bed all the time back on the skiing trip… now he knew. It was Yoshida's way of saying he loved him and, as long as Suzu understood that, that was all that mattered to him anyway.

_**Owari**_

I think this one turned out just a tad better than the HijiOki… I suppose Its because I actually knew what I was doing with this one… the other was more of a "spur of the moment" kinda thing. Ah well, please R&R or else I will sic evil Yoshida's to haunt you in your dreams!!!!!!


End file.
